


All Spaced Out

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: Quotes by me and the idiots that are my friends (But fandoms!) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keithtober 2019, Light Angst, Missions Gone Wrong, Not much tho, Quote Challenge, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Song Lyrics, hunk and pidge dont switch lions, just enough to meme, sortive, their all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Voltron gets stuck out in space without any contact with the castle, bored the team stats talking and acting their ages.





	All Spaced Out

Keith sighed it had been what felt like at least a Varga since they lost contact with the Castle, on a what should have been a simple check up on the plant Zogena to see if it had any inhabitance. Which it did not, during their track through the ridiculously humid plant-filled landscape they had lost all contact with Coran. The paladins had made their way back to the lions in hopes of connecting someone ( definitely not to get out of the humidity). They had taken off and now he and his team were aimlessly floating in the vast sea of space. 

Finally, the silence got to him opening his comlink to the others he asked: “Is everyone okay?” static “Yeah just bored.” came Lance’s reply. The others affirmed his statement, Keith let his mind wander to possibilities to keep the team entertained while they waited. “Ieth? Buddy? You with us?” Lance’s voice was drifting thought the coms, “Uh, yeah. Is something wrong?” “Oh, my-” a wheezing sound came from Pidge “you didn’t -wheeze- that you were singing- wheeze- Take me Home, Country Roads!” now Keith was really confused “I-I wasn’t singing anything!” “Oh, yes, you were!” Hunks counted gleefully. Keith scowled, he was being teamed up on him and he didn’t like it. Keith scowl morphed into a smirk.

“Hey, Pidge do you have your table with you?” a few ticks past before her reply came “uh yeah? Why?” changing onto a channel with only her, he gave her his plan. Soon enough Take me Home, Country Roads was filling their connections, “I hate you so much right now.” (Lance) ‘Never gonna give up-“Noooooo, Why? How could you?!” (Hunk) gonna let you down “What? What’s going on?” to (Allura) Never gonna turn around and desert you’ “Soooo are we just going to Rickroll each other now?” Pidge asked slily. A groan was heard from Hunk’s end “Maybe…” laughing softly “see you next April!” “don’t you freaking dare Kogane.” Lance’s threat was half-hearted as he was laughing at the absurdly that Keith of all people just Rickrolled them. “I still don’t understand what this Ric- rolled thing is?” “oh it’s this thing us, humans did-” Keith droned out Pidge’s explanation. “Now it’s pretty much died but if you try hard enough you can find some videos.” Allura steamily satisfied with that response let the matter go. 

Not long after that, they were all putting in a request for songs. Till they(Pidge) stumbled onto a wonderful curse. Out of nowhere, they were lesioning to the Little Enstines theme instead of Beyoncé’s Single Ladies. Each of them dying a little more as they sang along then erupting into a fit of laughter that made was into wheezes. Allura had begun to become even more lost than before. The rest of the crew had reached an unspoken agreement to keep quiet. 

Hunk suggested they play two truths and a lie till Coran found them, they were into their third round when the castle came into view. They discounted their game and regrouped with Coran at the bridge. “Well, Paladins I hope that that little malfunction didn’t disrupt your day too much.” his cheery disposition evident. “I know I don’t speak for everyone but I think it didn’t disrupt our day too much,” Lance said before dropping his arms over Hunk’s and Keith’s shoulders “Besides we found out that all of us are girls or honorary girls; except for you, Coran, (and maybe Keith).” shrugging off Lance and shooting him an incredulous look “how am I an honorary girl?” “well. Mullett your just a little over the top and dramatic. A lot like my niece when she was four.” opening his mouth to argue, only a low growl and him glaring off to the distance muttering how he did not act like a four-year-old girl. Which in Lance’s mind proved it to be correct. “If you guys don’t need me right now I’m going to go, cook, something for us to eat.” “oh good, idea. Hunk, mind if I help?” Pidge’s eyes lit up. “Yes, I do mind. I am not having you ruin another-” their voices soon faded as the door slide closed after them.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt(s) (quote by my friend): “All of us are girls or honorary girls; except (A).”-B & “Soooo are we just going to Rickroll each other now?”-A “Maybe...”-B “see you next April!”-A


End file.
